


求而不得(二)

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 人生若只如初見。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 6





	求而不得(二)

**Author's Note:**

> ※極度OOC  
> ※大家一起病的大雷文（真的病不是形容詞）  
> ※人均大渣男，CP潔癖慎入  
> ※比上一章快一點點的自行車  
> ※其實有病的是作者本人

比起黑夜更可怕的是只有一人的房間。

瑠姬懶洋洋的靠在沙發上，手裡握著的手機才剛拿起劃開螢幕，卻又被放下。

沒有對象可以撥打。

祥生在執行「獨立睡覺」計畫不能去打擾他；景瑚最近終於得手了白月光，遊走於兩個房間忙得很；其他年下的弟弟們沈迷遊戲，比起陪他這個難搞的傢伙，他們可能更願意多打兩局。

其實還有一個人選，但他不想打。

拿起冰可樂貼在臉上，嘗試著讓逐漸失控的理智降溫。他現在猶如一隻缺水的魚兒在岸上掙扎，五臟六腑被高溫熬的難受，急需一汪清泉來救命。

性愛成癮，其實更粗俗的講，就是現在需要有人和他上床，狠狠的貫穿、蹂躪他，不然會死。

甫得知他有這個症狀的祥生笑了很久，說著我有皮膚飢渴症、你有性愛成癮，我們簡直絕配。

但後來才發現他倆沒人願意當上面的，白搭。只有在真的沒選擇時，才會邀請他來一起玩小玩具，沒想到現在連最後的保底牌也沒了。

白岩瑠姬啊，你怎麼混的那麼慘。

寂靜的夜裡，門外的腳步聲特別清晰，沉穩而內斂的步伐停在房門，瑠姬屏息著等待敲門聲響起。

「叮」，來得更早的卻是手機訊息聲，他瞇著眼睛滑開螢幕鎖。

「睡了嗎？」

還真是怕什麼來什麼。他將手機甩到一旁，不打算回應，不管是訊息或是門外的人，但闔上雙眼後聽力卻更加清晰。

空氣凝滯片刻後，腳步聲逐漸遠去，隔著門板無法傳達到瑠姬耳邊的，是幾乎不可聞的嘆息。

他指尖輕扣著秒數，在確認人應該已經走遠後才爬起身去開門。

走廊燈光昏暗，不見人影，放在他門口的是一罐牛奶。在清冷的夜裡，握在掌心間，竟成為唯一的熱源。

就像那人內斂不彰顯的溫柔。

卻是他的避之唯恐不及。

———

趕走第三個對黑眼圈極為好奇的成員，向下扣好了帽子，將臉遮的結結實實，想要趁練習的空檔瞇一下的，卻迎來第四個成員。

來人並沒有說話，默默的窩在他身旁，像一個大型的暖暖包般分享著熱源，瑠姬滿意的放任自己靠了過去。

很快的他就知道，這人比前幾個成員還要欠打，溫熱的指尖伸了過來戳在了他臉上，力道不大就是有點擾人，忍了幾秒後，他惡狠狠的突然張口咬住了作亂的手指，與一雙明亮的雙眼四目交接。

「啊，好痛喔。」雖然是這樣說著，但來人的雙眼充滿著笑意。

學壞了，瑠姬心想著。

但並沒有要反省這個未成年的弟弟，有多少成分是自己帶壞的意思。

才剛放開他的手指，惱人的訊息聲又再次響起，豆原將下巴親暱的靠在他的肩膀，目光一同落向螢幕。

「能見面嗎？」

瑠姬沒什麼表情地迅速滑掉通知，並推開蹭在他頸窩的豆原，準備起身時被拉住了衣角，向來被寵愛的末子，懷著好奇的目光看著他：「前男友？」

太近了。

瑠姬抽回衣角，在豆原試探的眼神中，以沈默的行動代替回答。

他不介意與成員分享生活中的雜事、工作上的煩惱，抑或是更深入的、床第之間的交流，但同時也有一些禁止踏入的區域，與其說是討厭被人碰觸，不如說是恐懼。

其實他也知道自己很矛盾，渴望被關愛、被需要的感覺，但同時也懼怕這些帶有侵略性的試探，會將自己遍體鱗傷的靈魂赤裸裸地暴露出來。那些醜陋的傷痕，是一次一次撕扯下的皮肉，即使鮮血淋漓、痛得無法呼吸，也在漫長的時間中一點一滴地掩蓋完整。

他不希望有人去再去觸碰。

「瑠姬，你總是退得遠遠的。」不久之前一個難得閒暇午後，那時祥生躺在他的膝上說著，瞇著柔和的雙眼，看起來愜意又舒適。

如果忽略他頸部明顯勒痕的話。

上藥的手加重了力道，不意外的聽到吃痛的驚呼聲。

「難道要像你一樣嗎？」那些瘀痕讓他心煩意亂，口氣不自覺的兇狠起來。

祥生輕輕拉著他的指尖，眼眶因為生理性的淚水有些濕漉，但眼神澄澈又坦然的望著他。

「因為只有痛，才是真的呀。」

他們擁有同樣的經歷，是照映對方最深層的渴望的鏡子，是如此的相似又完全的相反。但對於疼痛他選擇退開、保持距離，而祥生則是將其浸入血脈、注入骨髓之中，疼痛反而是他維持清醒最好的藥劑。

但退開不等於逃避。

他記得每一次的離別，那些美好的誓言、甜美的記憶如同夏日最絢爛的煙火，總是令人著迷卻又如此的短暫，然後，他才知道愛情最美好的樣子，與結局無關。

———

也許是狀態不好的過於明顯，因此晚上回房間時發現景瑚不請自來的坐在沙發上時，瑠姬並沒有什麼驚訝的反應，只是淡淡的瞥了一眼後，選擇先處理手上塑膠袋內的物品。

將一罐又一罐的可樂放進空蕩蕩的冰箱，他可以明顯感受到來自背後的目光，但並不打算開口詢問，放任身後的人恣意地打量。

「真冷漠呀，我特意來陪你都不打聲招呼。」景瑚收起了手機懶洋洋的靠在沙發上說著。

瑠姬放完最後一罐可樂，起立轉身望向他：「大忙人，不用陪你的男朋友或白月光嗎？」

「今天的話當然你是最重要。」

景瑚五官眉眼生得極好，凝視著誰都是含情脈脈的樣子，但這招顯然對瑠姬產生不了作用，只得到冷淡地回復。

「沒心情，出去。」

景瑚忽視了赤裸裸的逐客令，仍舊好脾氣、笑瞇瞇的說：「我可以讓你睡得很安穩喔。」

這倒很需要。

他當然不會相信景瑚的甜言蜜語，但一場酣暢淋漓的性愛當然沒有拒絕的理由。

於其他急躁的床伴相比，景瑚算得上溫柔體貼，只是對一個性愛成癮飢渴期發作的人來說，這就相當的多餘，被按著胯骨、一寸寸按壓著擴張，他有些失去耐心。

「直接進來吧。」

大腿有些急躁磨蹭著對方的腰，然後如願以償的被狠狠貫穿。疼、當然疼，在充滿壓迫性的侵略之下，他只能發出微弱的喘息聲，但卻更緊緊的抱住在他身上肆意征服的人。

越是疼痛，就越清醒；越是清醒，就越是渴望。

「⋯⋯是什麼？」

含含糊糊的聲音從身後傳來，激情過後有些疲乏的他聽得不是很真切。景瑚的手臂往內收攏，將他更摟進懷中，於是他能更加清晰地聽聞。

「你回來前我在門口遇到獎。」景瑚語句間稍做停頓的空檔，彷彿是在試探他的反應：「他讓我提醒你冰可樂別喝多了，以免胃又痛了。」

這群人彷彿是約好的不讓他好過似的。

他還沒來得及吐槽在床上談論另一個男人是什麼意思，就被景瑚接下來的話堵住了嘴。

「瑠姬，你要的到底是什麼？」

這句話他從很多人嘴裡聽過，求復合的前男友、愛試探的床伴們、甚至是互相知根知底的祥生，但他從未回答。

潛藏在他內心的答案，也是他多年以來求而不得的執念。

人生總是充滿著倉促的離別，絢爛光景後的死寂令人難以忍受，徒留一人拾取記憶的碎片。

掌心鮮血淋漓的日子他不願意再次經歷。

他寧可一切停留在最美好的時候。

**Author's Note:**

> 日常反省有病的自己。  
> 這篇卡文卡到我都要瘋了，白哥真是一個難以掌控的男人(哭)  
> 白珊瑚這對CP我其實也很吃的，但從沒寫過，比我想像的難寫Orz  
> 很努力寫出白和平不同的愛情觀了，但我覺得我的文筆真的Hold不住，所以可能只營造濃濃的中二矯情感(呆)  
> 不知道下章什麼時候可以吐出來QAQ寒假了，很努力再填坑中，別罵了別罵了。


End file.
